


The Bard Has One (1) Negative Feeling

by Bronzeflower



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard's name is Kiwi, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Miriam and the Bard are married in this because I said so, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: The Bard admits what he's afraid of





	The Bard Has One (1) Negative Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Bard's name is Kiwi in this, btw

“I’m scared,” The Bard, Kiwi, admitted. It had been a long time since the world ending and saving it. It was dark outside, and rain softly patterned on the rooftops.

He was under the covers in his and Miriam’s bed, somehow unable to sleep because of the thoughts bouncing around his head, with two words standing out and shining all above the rest.

“I’m scared, Miriam.”

Miriam opened her eyes.

“Scared? Of what?” Miriam asked, her voice a bit softer from sleep, but her typical toughness still shone through.

“In general, I guess,” Kiwi said. “I’m scared in general, but I guess what I’m most scared of right now is what happens when someone sees through my happiness and positivity.”

“I think you’re going to have to elaborate a little more on that, Kiwi.”

“I’m… I’m not a happy person, Miriam.”

“Bull,” Miriam insisted. “You’re the happiest person I know.”

“I think that’s what it seems like to everyone. I do my best to be happy and sing and be merry around others because nobody wants to see me when I’m sad. Because when I’m sad or scared or upset, then everyone else is too, and I don’t want that. I want others to be happy, and I don’t want them to be crying and alone and friendless. I feel like I have to be that friend for everyone. Every living thing.”

“Kiwi…”

“But I’m not happy all the time. I just try to look on the bright side of things and ignore everything that could possibly be negative about the things I’m doing. It’s like, when I was saving the world. If the Earthsong didn’t succeed, I would have just made the world crumble faster. When we went to Order to gain their piece of the Earthsong, I saw the Dream King. And, while you were fighting Audrey, he told me something that I had to ignore to continue on our journey.”

“...What did he say?”

Kiwi took a deep breath.

“He… he told me… that when Overseers teach the Earthsong to someone, they lose the ‘pure’ part of themselves. It makes their transition towards becoming a monster much faster. I was making them monsters, Miriam.”

“But the Earthsong worked, and all the fairies became the new Overseers!”

“I know! But what if that didn’t happen? What if the Earthsong didn’t work? What if the Overseers didn’t come back to bring balance to the world? What if they were monsters forever, keeping the world in eternal chaos until The Hero came along and killed them, killing the whole universe in the end? What if… what if I didn’t make it to sing the Earthsong?”

“...What do you mean what if you didn’t make it?”

“What if I died?” Kiwi stated, his face serious and looking extremely out-of-place. “It was a dangerous journey. What if I fell too far while riding the winds? What if the monster in the mermaid temple had been alive? What if I never got out of the slump I had in Chismest? And what about the Sun and Moon spirit realms? What if I was caught in the blast of them fighting? What if I was sucked into the world ending before I could sing the Earthsong? What if I couldn’t sing it?”

“...But you did.”

“But what if I-”

“No!” Miriam interrupted. “You did! You’re here, right now, with me, and I can reach out and hold your hand because you’re not a ghost, and you didn’t die. You didn’t die at any point on your journey, and you survived. You survived, and you can sing the tale of your adventures to any old schmuck who passes by our house, and there’s no point in dwelling on what could have been.”

“But…”

“No.” Miriam finalized, putting a finger on Kiwi’s mouth. “Even if it was dangerous, even if you could have gotten killed a hundred different times, even if it was horrible and awful and depressing to go through that journey, you have to remember that none of that is happening anymore. Right now, you’re in our house that we built together, and you’re on the bed that we got together, and it’s raining outside to water the flowers and the grass and give water to the world. And, look, feel, I guess. I’m holding your hand right now, and I’m not letting you dwell on the idea that you could have died. Think about the things you actually did instead.”

Kiwi stared at Miriam’s hand in amazement before looking up towards her face. It was stern and serious as always, but there was a determination shining in her eyes that made Kiwi’s heart skip a beat.

“I… met you,” Kiwi started. “I sang in a band and wrote songs for people. I helped people. I helped a lot of people. I learned how to do magic by singing, and I carried a ghost around to sing her message to a King and Queen. I traveled the world. I fought with witches. I sailed the seas. I… I saved the world.”

“And you’re a goddamn hero. Don’t you forget it.”

Kiwi laughed.

“Yeah, I’m a hero.”

“Surprised you didn’t tell me to watch my language,” Miriam giggled.

“I think I can forgive one, singular swear word.”

“Oh? But you won’t say one yourself, will you?”

“Maybe one, but only because I’m tired, and you made me feel better,” Kiwi promised.

“Say fuck!”

“I’m not going to say fuck!” Kiwi exclaimed before covering his mouth. “Shit!”

“You said two swear words! Soon it’s going to be me who’s telling you to watch your language!”

“That’s not going to happen~” Kiwi sang.

“Just shut up and go to sleep,” Miriam ordered, but she was smiling as she said it. “It’s really late now.”

“Yeah, I’ll go to sleep, but only if you also go to sleep.”

“I’m going to sleep too, don’t worry.”

“Oh, yeah, and Miriam?”

“Yeah, Kiwi?”

“Thanks for cheering me up,” Kiwi said, his voice soft and quiet and trying to convey as much love as he could into those few simple words.

“Anytime.”

And then the two of them drifted off to sleep, only to wake when the sun began to peak out above the horizon and stream through the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, seeing the Bard: this character is me, so we're going to project super hard.  
> This is code for get ready for more wandersong fics from me


End file.
